


War or Peace.

by orphan_account



Category: Peaky Blinders
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 16:54:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13104489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Where Tommy organises for John to marry Esme Lee, but little does everyone know he already belongs to a Lee girl.Alice hears about the wedding but arrives to late. Now she’s angry.





	War or Peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2?

Alice was sat reading when she got a knock on her door, she stood carefully

Alice laughed at something her mother said when she got a knock at her door. “You wait here love keep your feet up I’ll get it” her mother smiled. She went to the door leaving Alice to rub her small bump that was just forming at the bottom of her stomach. 

John and Alice had been seeing each other for two years now with no one noticing. They met in the little bistro she worked in, he was on a date with a girl Tommy set him up with. The moment John saw the brunette girl with bright blue eyes and the pink blush on her cheeks as she laughed at something one of the waitresses said. He knew he would marry her. He had left his date and spoken to the manager telling him that “the clumsy waitress with the eyes is coming with me she’ll be back at work tomorrow.” Before anyone could argue with the blinder he was across the room pulling the girls by her wrist outside. 

Alice was a babbling mess her and her friends All had a thing for the shelby boys, but she hadn’t even spoken to finn let alone get pulled from work for a date with John Shelby. He took her to the pictures and then out for supper before walking her home and got pulled inside by her mother who insisted he stay for a cup of tea. John felt at home with Alice and her mother Mary. Alice’s father had passed away at war, he was a good man ran a pub in small heath when he passed the business was sold on and her mother bought them a house. 

John didnt want anyone to find out about his girl, she was his and she was safe away from the family and that’s how he wanted to keep it. Especially when they found out she was two months pregnant, they were over the moon excited. Alice’s mother cried for hours holding onto the both tightly. Alice and John were set to move in together once she was five months pregnant and once the baby was born she would be introduced to the family. Alice was a gypsy by blood a lee. But her mother left her family to marry Alice’s father. 

Mary started to shout making Alice jump out of her Little day dream. She stood about to run to the door but bumped into Ada. She was Johns older sister. “Ada?” She frowned. Wrapping her cardigan around herself to hide her stomach.

“Listen I know about you and John but Tommy’s making him marry some Lee girl to stop the war between the family’s. He doesn’t know yet he’s just got there he thinks there going to fight. Alice you need to go.” She rushes out looking panicked, she was pregnant ready to pop. Mary sat her down offering her a cup of tea to calm her down. 

Alice stood staring at her for a moment before running out the house. She didn’t even have a chance to put on her shoes. She had to stop the wedding, John Shelby was her fucking man. She was dressed in a blue day dress and her long knitted cardigan, the wedding had to be on Lee land, that’s how it worked. It was a 20minute walk but the speed she was running she could make it in ten. She passed the garrison, nearly hitting a group of drunk men, she pushed threw them continuing to run, by the time she was at the bottom of the lanes she was out of breath wincing at the stitch in her side. She could see the smoke from the camp Just over The Hill so she continued.

She marched past the caravans and the blinders shouting at her to stop. She saw the isle and two people knelt infront of the vicar. She opened her mouth to start shouting when a hand covered her mouth. “Don’t make a scene.” A voice spoke quietly in her ear. Tommy fucking Shelby. 

She struggled against him before she heard “I now pronounce you man and wife and the crowd started clapping and cheering. Alice felt like her heart was ripped in two she began to cry and Tommy pulled her away to back by one of the bigger carts. “Whys a Lee girl trying to stop a family wedding ay?” 

Alice couldn’t focus her heard was pounding she was heartbroken. She gripped her hair turning away from Tommy. “Hey, hey.” Thomas grabbed her wrist making her rip it from his grasp. “I fucking hate you Thomas Shelby! I detest you!” She screamed poking his chest. “You ruin everything! This was his chance and you make everything about business! How dare you!” She turned to leave before stopping. 

“And I ain’t a fucking Lee girl.” She spat back at him before stomping off passing a shocked Finn stood waiting outside one of the Waggon’s. Alice headed for home walking slowly she was tired, her walk home seemed to take forever. When she got home there were Blinders outside her door. Frowning she pushed inside to find nearly the whole shelby family in her living room huddled around Ada and her baby. Mary was handing out tea. No one noticed alice so she grabbed her shoes from by the door and walked outside. 

Even the bride was there, celebrating. That should be her, she thought looking up at the garrison to see the Shelby boys falling out of the cars obviously going to wet the baby’s head. Not really knowing what to do now she decided to go to the johns office and drop off her engagement ring. 

John had given her the ring three days before she found out she was pregnant. She had been working extra hours at the bistro and hadn’t been able to see John for a few days. She had got off work and John had been waiting outside with a basket and his car. He drove her out to the country to a little lake. Alice had never been happier, she had John her future looked limitless. He asked her to close her eyes and she laughed doing as he asked covering her eyes with her hands. “Okay open” John spoke making her peek out from behind her hands. 

“Marry me?” He asked holding out his mothers ring that he had spent nights telling you about, about how she made him promise to keep it safe. He missed her a lot, never letting his brothers or pol know, he never wanted to be ungrateful for what they had all given him. At the request alice had jumped on him kissing him all over making him laugh loudly. 

“Of course I’ll marry you.” She had whispered stroking his cheeks before kissing him. They rolled around in the grass for a while before he carried her to the car and they drove home, he kissed her goodnight and told her he loved her.

How she wished to hear those words right now. She stepped into the unfamiliar office and hiccuped a little seeing johns door, her tears cascading down her cheeks. She pushed the door open slightly and sighed smelling him, it made her heart race but cry more. She couldn’t kiss him anymore, hold him, tell him she loved him. She slowly took off her ring staring at it. Looking down at the desk she saw a photo of John with his family, he was sat in his mother’s lap. This made Alice smile softly.

“He loves you so much, I hope he’s making you proud.” She whispered touching the photo before placing the ring down carefully on the photo. She took a breath looking at his office. “Goodbye John” she left the place in tears. She couldn’t feel it anymore she was numb she just couldn’t stop the tears. By the time she got home it was late, everyone had left she stepped into her living room and saw her Mum knitting in her armchair. 

Mary looked up and Alice broke down “he married her Mum” she sobbed into her hands Mary was with her in seconds holding her tightly. They fell asleep on the sofa together both emotionally drained after such a day. 

Mary had left for work at the dress shop before Alice woke up the next day. Alice changed into a black skirt and red shirt before tying up her hair. She knew she looked a mess but she was craving cake and knew the bakery would be open for another hour or so. She was just about to leave when the door knocked. It wouldn’t be her mother or John they just walked in.. but that probably changes now.

She pulled the door open to see Thomas stood with two blinders either side of him. “May I come in Miss Lee.” Alice glared at him. “Actually I’m just heading out” she was about to close the door when the shouting started. 

“TOMMY WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE! THIS IS YOUR FUCKING FAULT ISNT IT YOU TOLD HER TO BACK OFF. IF YOU’VE TOUCHED HER ILL FUCKING CUT YOU HEAD TO TOE.” John was being held back by Arthur who looked ready to let him go. 

Alice watched with wide eyes her hands covering her stomach protectively. Tommy was watching his brother confused. Johns eyes flicked to alice seeing her hands. He ripped out of Arthur’s arms and lunged at Tommy. Alice gasped quickly stepping into the street. “John stop it!” She shouted and he did much to the shock of his brothers and the blinders around them. 

John was all over her touching her face and her stomach. “He hasn’t touched you has he the baby’s fine?” He asked searching her eyes for pain. She just frowned shaking her head. 

“I’m just here to ask her why she tried to fuckin stop the weddin, what the fuck is going on!” Tommy demanded straightening his jacket. Alice stepped away from John shaking her head. John looked at her confused “you tried to stop the wedding?” She glared at him getting angry now. 

“Of course I fucking was, wasn’t going to miss my fiancé.” She shoved him hard with each word. “Father of my child, marry my fuckin cousin now was I John?” Everyone looked shocked. He grabbed her hands “Calm the fuck down, I didn’t marry anyone!” She shouted as Alice struggled against him. 

Alice stared at him “I saw you John I watched as you married her.” She cried softly, he sighed pulling her into his arms she cried harder into his chest “why would  
You do this to us John” She whispered gripping his shirt tightly. “Alice I never married that fucking Lee girl. Look at me.” He held her face making her look up “Arthur married her, I refused that’s why when I found moms ring on my desk I freaked out and thought it was something to do with Tommy, I told him I was already engaged and no war was going to take that away.” He thumbed away her tears. 

Alice clung to him again crying. “I’m sorry. Ada came a-and she said it was you a-and Tommy was making you a-a-nd-“ she struggled to speak threw her tears. John lifted her up and went to take her inside. 

“John we need to talk about this!” Tommy and Arthur called after him as he shut them out. “Fuck off!” He shouted carrying Alice up to her room getting her a bath ready while she apologised and held onto him tightly. 

A little while later after she had relaxed in the bath they lay in bed together, Alice lap on johns bare chest kissing it gently before speaking. “I shouldn’t have gone yesterday. I want thinking I just got so upset.” She scrunched her nose. John laughed kissing her forehead “I heard you were barefoot screaming at Tommy” she blushed. “Yes well he’s a bastard” she mumbled. 

“Looks like you’re going to have to meet the family sooner than planned” he hummed against her hair. She just grunted softly. John held her as she fell asleep. Smiling when he felt her breath evening out. How did he get so lucky.


End file.
